Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth
by Nienna C
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione's parents have a secret. Their last name isn't really Granger. Crossover with POTC.
1. Queen of the Court

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I realize this premise is a bit silly, but I've been really stressed with work lately and I decided I wanted to write something for the pure fun of it, that's it, just for fun. I got the idea when I was thinking about Elizabeth - for a POTC fanfic - and realized that she and Hermione share similar tempers - yes, that was the extent of my thought process. Hehe. Anyway, it'll be a good ride, I think, and should be enjoyable. As always, I welcome critique - but not flames.

Also, this chapter raises several questions (like how Will isn't back on the Flying Dutchman, etc.) don't worry, I have answers to those questions, I'm not an irresponsible writer who just pulled Will from his fate without so much as a reasonable explanation about how that could have happened.

Okay, anyway, enjoy!

**Timeline: **After the third movie for POTC, and during the fifth book for HP.

**Chapter One  
**_Queen of the Court_**  
**

Wind tore the curtains, pulling them from the house. They hung from the second-story windows, soaking in the evening rain. He stood, watching, letting that same rain matt his bushy black hair. The main door opened and he stepped aside, behind a tree, as the house's occupants left in a large black car – there were three of them: two he knew, one he knew _of_.

He waited until the vehicle's headlights faded down the road. When he couldn't see them any longer, he crept quietly to the front door. Picking the lock was fairly easy – he wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or elated by this; because, while it did mean he could enter and get out of the rain, it also meant that his friends were getting soft – or senile. They were old, after all. _Quite old_, he mused. What was it now? Around two-hundred-and-thirty-six-years for Elizabeth…that would make Will – well, goodness, he really didn't know.

Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl (which was currently not in his possession, but that didn't make it any less his – so there, Barbossa) hummed to himself as he sauntered into the home of Dr. and Dr. Granger. He smiled at the family photographs displayed in the foyer – oh yes, they hadn't changed a bit. How on earth did they manage to explain _that _to the neighbors? Shaking his head, Jack lifted his nose. Something smelled good. Like…cherry…no raspberry – or was it blueberry? Sniffing, he let his nose lead him down the narrow main hall, through a side door into a living room, and through _that_ to the kitchen.

It was quaint. He couldn't describe it any other way: a small table with three chairs sat at the back, in front of a counter with a vase of flowers. Below the vase, Jack spotted what he'd been looking for: a pie was cooling on a shelf. Licking his lips, he snatched the treat and stuck his finger in.

Yes, definitely blueberry, he decided, after he'd eaten half of it; which, was about when the Grangers returned home to find him in their kitchen, his dirty brown boots propped up on their meal table.

Will looked amused.

Elizabeth looked livid. She rushed over and smacked his feet down, then snatched the half-empty pie tin away, saying, "You're pig, you know that."

"It was very good Elizabeth, top notch. Best I've had in ages." Jack tried.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Will asked, leaning over.

Jack ignored him. "Why is it I've got this inkling the pair of you've never tended teeth in your life?" Jack said, sucking blueberry off of his thumb. He pointed to a photograph on the counter, adding, "_Dr. Granger_." Before either one of them could answer, he continued, "And whatever happened to _Turner_? I rather liked that, much more dashing."

"As it happens, I _am_ a dentist." Elizabeth spat. "I went to school for it and everything. So did Will."

Well _that _didn't make any sense.

"But…_why_?" Jack said, trying his best not to look completely bewildered.

"I thought it sounded interesting. And besides, it's quite lucrative." Elizabeth replied, dishing out the remaining bit of pie onto a chipped ceramic plate and covering it with plastic wrap. She shoved the pie into the fridge, then rounded on Jack. "I think I developed an attraction to it because I spent so much time with people whose teeth were rotting out of their heads."

Jack touched one of his gold caps, grinning. He opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth cut him off, "The answer is no."

"I haven't even asked anything yet." Jack said, pouting.

"Whatever it is that brought you out of your slimy hole, the answer is no." Elizabeth repeated. "And you smell like rotten turnips." She brought her hand to her nose. "Honestly Jack, when was the last time you _bathed_?"

"Nineteen-ninety…err…one?" Jack brought his arm up, so he could smell his armpit. It wreaked. Coughing, he looked back at Elizabeth. "It's an acquired taste. Not so bad once you get used to it."

"I'd rather not."

"Jack." Will prompted. "_Why are you here_?"

"I believe you asked that already." Jack said, adjusting the pink and white sash tied around his waist. "I came here as a messenger. It's not for me that I've…butted into your…whatever you call being a dentist – because it's not really a life is it? But that's beside the point." He paused – for dramatic effect – then, "The song has been sung! And, _darling Elizabeth_, as Queen of the Brethren Court, you must summon the Pirate Lords." He stood from his chair and went over to her, clamping his hands on her shoulders. "Such is the duty of our leader lady."

"No."

"Wha – Elizabeth!" Jack said, following after her – she'd walked out of the kitchen, into the living room.

Will trotted after them.

The living room was lavishly decorated. A fire burned brightly in its place, beneath a mantle filled with pictures. There were two drawing desks, next to heavily curtained windows; a pair of old chairs with worn spots; and, a long, cream-colored couch with patches on its arms. Elizabeth walked over to the couch and sat down, running her hands through her long, light brown hair.

"You don't miss the action?" Jack sat down on the coffee table opposite the couch. He twisted his leather hat in his hands, wincing at the dirt that had come off of his boots and stuck to the peach carpet.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his, rubbing them gently.

"You want to!" She exclaimed, staring at him.

Will had an odd look on his face – it seemed to be a combination of elation and dread. When she accused him, he backed up, his brows furrowed. Then, slowly, he nodded. "_Well_…a little bit."

"It's settled then." Jack said.

"I haven't agreed." Elizabeth protested, grabbing Will's hands tighter. "All I've ever wanted was a life with Will. Every time I get close you show up and ruin everything. Is this some sort of game to you?"

She rose her head; such a simple gesture, but with Elizabeth, it held importance and regality. Jack caught his breath as she chewed her lower lip. Oh, he knew what she was thinking – there were only so many ways to kill an immortal man, she was probably categorizing them by efficiency.

"Elizabeth." He said. "Before you do anything…rash, let me tell you what I know. See, this Voldemort fellow that's been cropping up lately – his deeds have made it to certain muggle pirates who're concerned for their welfare. Means that our duty now is to decide how much of a threat he is, and if he is a threat, to eliminate it. I've also heard some things about this daughter of yours, Hermione. She's been getting into a lot of trouble lately, in school, with that scar-head kid…what's-his-face." Jack paused. "Elizabeth. I'm not asking you to fight alongside just the Brethren Court – I'm asking you to help your daughter. You know you miss the adventure, you know you love your kid. I think it's an easy decision!"

Clapping his hands together, he looked expectantly at her. She couldn't say no now – not when she knew that the Court's enemy was the same one that'd been putting her daughter in so much danger recently.

Sure enough:

"Fine." Elizabeth said. "Yes."

"Good. We'll need a ship to get to the Court, or a boat, a little speedboat. Either of you have one?" Jack said.

"Aren't you captain of one?"

Will grinned. "Does Barbossa still have it?"

"No thanks to the two of you, yes he does. I'm telling you though, I'm getting it back, he's got to come to the Court like everyone else."


	2. A Boat, a Fight, and a Kiss

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, part two! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

Please note I've divided this chapter into several POVs, which are seperated by little dividers with the initials: H.P. - which stands for Harry Potter, if anyone was wondering, and doesn't mean anything other than, hey the POVs changing. Kay? If you have any questions about the story or anything, feel free to add them in your review. Thanks again for reading!

**Chapter Two  
**_A Boat, a fight and a Kiss_

For the second time, Jack coughed. When Elizabeth looked up from her packing, he gave her his most impatient glare. Growling, she returned to her little cloth satchel. It was sitting on her bed, in the middle of a large pile of clothes. Will sat in a chair by the window, cleaning his gun.

"We're never going to get there at this rate." Jack snapped, picking up a lacey shirt and throwing it at Elizabeth. "Bring that." He said, grabbing a sweater and shoving it into the satchel. "And that." Before he could grab anything else, Elizabeth pushed him away.

"I can pack how I want, Jack. And this isn't for me." She said.

"The girl?" Jack asked, trying not to be disgusted by Elizabeth's behavior.

"Yes. Hermione might need these things. When we meet up with her I want to have them." She looked up at her husband. "Will, pass me the jeans there, yes, yes, that pair."

"Elizabeth, I really don't think any of this is necessary. Now the Court –"

"As queen of the Brethren Court, I can arrive when I want." Elizabeth snapped, storming out of the room.

"Where's she gone now?" Jack asked, irritated.

"Probably to pack some of Hermione's books." Will said, setting his gun in his lap. Rain still pounded the window behind him, the water's reflection giving his face a milky, lined look. "You do realize that she's doing half of this on purpose. The longer you pester her, the more she's going to pack for Hermione."

"Really?" Jack waltzed over to the nightstand by Will and Elizabeth's big bed. A ring sat on it, with an emerald in the setting. As soon as Will turned away, Jack slipped the jewel into his pocket.

"Of course." Will was saying. "She's upset with you and this is her way of getting even."

"Oh." Jack said, eyeing the diamond choker hanging off of a drawer knob.

"Don't." Elizabeth said, she stomped over to him and put out her hand. "And give back the ring."

"What ring?" Jack asked. "I don't see a ring."

"The one in your pocket." Elizabeth instructed, pointing to the tattered pouch tailored onto Jack's coat.

"Oh!" Jack said. "_That _ring." He fished for it, placing it on Elizabeth's creamy palm. "There you go."

"Now sit over by Will and don't move."

"I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one. And I don't want anything else of mine being stolen." Elizabeth said, shoving a wad of books into the satchel. The seams began bulge, threatening to burst.

"Elizabeth I really don't think it's all –"

"JACK!" Elizabeth said. "Be quiet."

Will glanced at the captain knowingly.

"Fine." Jack said, sitting next to Will and crossing his arms. "But if it rips and everything goes flying we aren't stopping to collect it, _savvy_?"

She ignored him, and half an hour later, they were finally leaving the house.

They took Will's big black car to the docks, where they parked behind a collection of old, wood boxes. It was late, and no one was around. Waves crashed against the tied boats, adding to the din the rain was already making.

Carefully, they slipped down the beach. Elizabeth insisted they try to rent a boat, forcing them to wade across wet sand to get to the boathouse down the strip. However, when they reached it, no one was there. More impatient than ever, Jack said, "We've come, there's no one here, we need to go, and there are boats all just waiting to be gone on. Let's just…_barrow_ one."

"We're not pirates." Elizabeth said.

"Why are you so…intent on getting to the Court?" Will asked, hugging Hermione's satchel closer, so it would fit underneath the umbrella Elizabeth was holding over them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elizabeth sneered. "Jack wants the Pearl back, and Barbossa is at Court."

"The reason I need to get there doesn't make a difference." Jack said, glancing around the docks. "Now, I don't see anyone. Snatching this thing should be simple. Much easier than the last time Will and I –"

"_Will_ and you?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"It was a long time ago!" Will protested. "And it was to save you from Barbossa."

She didn't say anything else.

Jack picked a small speedboat from the herd. Just as they were about to board, a shadow crossed Elizabeth's face – she turned too late; something hit her across the face, sending her sprawling. Will yelled, dropping the satchel and rushing forward. Before Jack could even tell what was happening the poor boy'd been hit. He toppled over, revealing their attacker.

A brawny man, probably more than six feet tall, stood over the prone bodies of Will and Elizabeth turning, flexing his muscles. "My boat." He said, his voice rumbling.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked, eyeing the newcomer. "No. But the resemblance to that old river troll is – WHOA!" He danced out of the way as the man's fist smashed into a pole where Jack's head had been. "Watch it, mate!" Jack said, pulling his gun. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"That looks like a toy."

"Shall we test it, then?" Jack asked, shrugging, bringing the weapon closer.

The man backed up, looking wary.

Jack smiled, "I have a very important engagement, and I need to use a boat to get there." He would have continued talking, bought the darn thing if he had to – but the burly man fell forward seconds later. An irate Elizabeth stood behind him, holding the water jug she'd clobbered their attacker with.

Jack made to thank her, but she glared – keeping him silent. So instead, he went to haul Will to his feet.

"This is what happens when we help you, Jack." Elizabeth snapped, when they'd climbed onto the boat. "We get hurt. I swear to you, if one of us dies, or Hermione, the others will seek revenge."

"She's just upset, Jack." Will said, as Jack looked uncertainly at the rapier tied to Elizabeth's waist sash.

"Right." He said uncertainly, going to the boat's wheel. "Alrighty, how do you turn this thing on?"

Elizabeth dropped a pair of keys in his hands. "I got them off of our friend." She said acidly, pointing to the unconscious heap on the dock.

"Right." Jack repeated, putting the key in the ignition. The boat revved, spewing smoke out of the back. "Let's go, then!"

**H.P.**

Hermione adjusted the photograph by her bedside, staring worriedly at it.

"What?" Ron asked, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth. He was sitting next to Harry on the edge of her bed, playing chess.

"You're move." Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

"Every time I go away, I worry that something might happen to them." Hermione said, staring at the picture. "My parents, I mean."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"They're just muggles, Ron. What if Voldemort…." She shook her head, blinking back tears. "I worry about it all the time now."

Harry spun a rook nervously in his hands, staring at the chessboard. She knew she'd touched a nerve, leaning forward, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't blame you, Harry! I don't."

"But it's what's putting you and your family in danger isn't it? Your friendship with me? That's what you're worried over. That Voldemort will use your parents to get to you, so he can get to me, because their muggles and easy to target." Harry said, his voice rising. "If you're that worried about your parents you should just go! I don't need you to stay here and pity me."

"I'm not here because I pity you, Harry!" Hermione snapped, getting angry now, too.

Ron looked worriedly between them.

"Fine." Harry said, glaring at Ron. "_I said it was your move_!" He shouted.

"Wha-? Oh." Ron blushed, pushing forward a pawn without thinking.

"Don't go taking your anger out on Ron!" Hermione said.

"Would you just…." Harry shook his head, slamming the rook onto the board and sending the rest of the pieces flying. "Never mind. I don't want to do this now." He stood up and stormed out, leaving a disgruntled Hermione and a stunned Ron behind.

Hermione sniffed, staring at the gloomy blue wallpaper that decorated the room. On the far side, by the window, a large painting of a dog moved, the dog's jowls quivering.

"He's so angry all the time." She whispered. "I really didn't mean…."

Ron nodded.

"They're not like your parents, Ron. They're muggles, they can't defend themselves….they don't even know there's anything to be worried over." She paused. "They would never be able to handle anything like this."

**H.P.**

"JACK!" Will roared, grabbing the steering wheel.

"I saw that rock, don't worry!" Jack said, trying to shove Will aside.

Wind and rain battered them. Elizabeth stood behind, glaring through the downpour at the ocean, making sure there wasn't anything else lying in wait. In the distance, she could see lights and ship masts. They were almost there, almost back to the life she'd wanted desperately to leave behind. She should have been upset or angry, but some part of her was…_elated_. Elizabeth hadn't realized it before, but she missed the thrill – the adrenaline rush that came with this sort of thing. Oh, she would never tell Jack, and she did love her boring dentist job and her house with Will…but this…there was something rejuvenating abut doing this now….

A large pirate flag flew in the wind, snapping this way and that, the bright white skull and sword set stark against the dark, stormy night. Elizabeth rose her head to it, a smile touching her lips.

"I saw that." Will whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned his forehead against hers. Behind him, Elizabeth saw Jack whistling by the wheel, guiding their boat to port.

"Don't tell Jack." She whispered back.

"Never." Will said, capturing her lips with his own.

"Oi! Not _now_." Jack shouted. "You too always pick the worse times to be doing that."

They pulled apart as the boat came to dock. A large, dark figure walked up to them, the plume on his hat quivering with the rain. Elizabeth would have recognized him anywhere, because he hadn't changed a bit.

"Barbossa." Jack sneered.

"Oh Jack, so yer still alive are ye?"

"I'll be wanting the Pearl back." Jack said, motioning to the black ship tied next to one bearing the French pirate flag. He climbed out of the boat, followed by Elizabeth and Will.

Barbossa ignored Jack, and turned to Elizabeth. "My queen."

Elizabeth nodded to him. "Barbossa."

"Let's begin then." He said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "Yes." 


	3. Harry’s Promise

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **Here's the third part! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep in mind, I'm assuming (for the purposes of this fanfic) that Tia Dalma can retake human form whenever she wants. She doesn't make an appearance in this fic, but I mention her. Also, some of you have certain pairings within HP that you like. This fic never comes right out and says who's with who, but there are hints.

**Chapter Three  
**_Harry's Promise_

Elizabeth stood by the docks, worrying her bottom lip. She was happy with the Court's decision: they had decided to fight Voldemort – but….how were they supposed to battle wizards? Every member of the Brethren Court had sipped from the fountain of youth; it sustained their lives – and made them harder to kill – but they could still _die_. They weren't invincible.

Wind battered Elizabeth's hair, casting it in front of her eyes. Soft, dull thuds echoed behind her and seconds later she felt Will's embrace. He didn't say anything, just held her tightly. It was then, in the comfort of his arms, that she got an idea.

"I know how we can fight." She said.

"Do you?" Will asked.

A devious smile touched her lips, "Yes." Elizabeth turned, so that she was looking directly into Will's warm brown eyes. "The only way we can ensure that the wizards do not end our lives, is to be already dead."

**H.P.**

Resting her hand on the doorknob, Hermione stood. She wasn't sure if she should go in, or knock and_ then_ go in, or just walk away and wait for Harry to come out himself. After a minute, she decided she needed to talk to him. He wouldn't come and seek her of his own accord – he was too stubborn, too private, and took things like this far too personally. If she didn't talk to him now, he would think for the rest of the year that she blamed him for her parents' lives being in danger.

Without knocking, she burst in the room. Harry was on his bed, staring dully at his Potions textbook. A long parchment trailed out of his lap, and a quill sat by his knee. When she came in, he glanced up, then looked quickly back down to his work.

"Harry." Hermione said softly.

"It's fine." Harry said.

"But it's not." Hermione argued, sitting down on the bed beside him. "I don't blame you for what's happening, Harry. I blame…_you_ know."

"His name isn't jinxed Hermione." Harry snapped, flipping one of the book's pages so hard it nearly tore straight off.

"Well…of course it's not…I'm just…oh Harry! Stop being like this!"

"Like _what_?"

"Like a tragic hero! Stop pushing everyone away and stop acting like you're all on your own! That's not the truth and you know it. I'm tired of it!"

"TRAGIC HERO?" Harry snapped. "Is that what you think I want to be?"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Hermione said, flapping her arms. "It's just..." She paused, pulling a stray thread from her sweater. "I worry about my parents Harry, I can't help that. They're _muggles_." Smiling, she pulled the book from his lap, so that he had to look at her. "They own a dentistry practice and go to bed every night at eight. Harry, they're the straightest, most muggle-ish two people in the world. Besides, possibly your Uncle Vernon. I've tried to tell them what's out there, to warn them...but, I just don't think they get it. They never seem quite frightened enough, you know?"

**H.P.**

"You want _to what_?" Jack asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You heard me." Elizabeth said. "I want to use your compass to find the Treasure of Cortez."

"But that treasure's –"

Elizabeth nodded. "Exactly, Jack."

"Brilliant." He whispered, smiling. Jack sat down at the empty table where the Brethren Court's meeting had been held. Absently, he pushed a stray bit of bread crust with his finger, watching it roll over the cuts and gashes in the table's warm oak wood.

"Ye'll be needin' a ship for that." Said a gruff voice by the door.

Will, Elizabeth and Jack turned. Barbossa was standing, his monkey on his shoulder, staring at them with a greedy glare in his eye.

"We have one." Jack said. "My grand ship the Black Pearl will be carrying us on the open seas."

"You mean,_ my_ ship the Black Pearl?" Barbossa asked.

"No. That's not what I mean!" Jack snapped.

"I stole it fair, Jack. It's mine now. Ain't that bein' what pirates do?"

"Why you!" Jack lunged, but Will got in the way, holding him back.

"This isn't the time, Jack!" Will snapped.

"Let me shoot the monkey then." Jack insisted, cocking his gun. "Just one shot."

"This isn't the time." Elizabeth repeated. "We need to leave immediately. Anyone who wishes to fight against Voldemort should come. If you don't take a piece from the treasure yourself, you don't get the magic put on you. Let's go." She paused. "Barbossa, we will be going on the Pearl._ I_ will captain it." And without waiting to hear Barbossa's incredulous muttering or Jacks roar of protest, she swept from the room.

**H.P.**

Harry nodded. "I guess…" He paused, staring at the gloomy walls.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "If you knew them Harry, you'd be worried too." She smiled.

Talking about them seemed to be easing her nervousness, so Harry sat as Hermione described Will and Elizabeth Granger to him. He nodded in all the right places and smiled when needed – but he wasn't really listening. Though he didn't want to be, he was still angry – not at her, but at himself, for putting everyone in danger. No matter how many times she told him it wasn't his fault, he knew it was. Voldemort wouldn't go after the Grangers because he thought a couple of dentists were a threat – he'd go after them because of Harry, because Hermione was friends with Harry.

And so they sat, one talking, one thinking – until Hermione said something that caught Harry's attention. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a simple thing that made him laugh. For just that moment, the cold seemed to seep from his bones.

They were silent for a while after that, then, "I've told my parents a lot about you, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry waited for her to continue, not sure how to respond.

"When I told them about what happened last year, at the Triwizard Tournament, I expected them to tell me being your friend was too dangerous. But they didn't. My father looked at me and said, 'Tell Harry that it wasn't his fault.'" Hermione grinned. "Just like that, then he went back to reading the paper. My dad's odd like that. It may have been just one simple line, but it was the look he gave me and the way he said it that made it sort of impacting. I wish you could have heard it, I think it would have made you feel better. Dad always sounds like he knows what he's talking about."

"You're close to your parents." Harry said, trying not to sound jealous. He'd never have the chance to be close to his.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. "Very."

"I…I promise I won't let Voldemort hurt them, Hermione." Harry said.

**H.P.**

The gold gleamed beneath the moonlight. Elizabeth reached down and took a single gold piece from the pile in the stone chest. She cradled it in her hands; slowly, as the moon struck, her skin disappeared, giving way to bone. Wrinkling her nose – or at least, she would have wrinkled it if it were still there – Elizabeth stood, letting the pirate behind her have at the chest.

Will and Jack stood several feet away. She went to them, holding the gold circlet tightly in her hand.

"What next, my queen?" Jack asked mockingly.

Elizabeth ignored his pretentiousness, saying, "Now we must find my daughter and this _Order of the Phoenix_. They'll have more information than we do. Information we'll need in the coming battle." She took Jack's compass out once again, admiring it. Closing her eyes, she thought of Hermione…and of nothing else. When she opened her eyes again, the compass was pointing north. "Let's go." She said.

**H.P.**

They talked for a long while more, then Harry and Hermione stood and went downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone else was eating dinner. Mrs. Weasley ushered them over to two empty seats and pushed big bowls of stew in front of them. Clearly, Ron had let slip why Harry hadn't come straight down, and Mrs. Weasley was being extra motherly.

The group at their dinner, and began on desert. Harry was just about to dig into his second helping of pie when something peculiar happened – the wind outside increased, battering the old house walls. Thunder crashed so loudly that the cutlery hanging on the kitchen walls rattled, adding their clanging to the din outside.

Mr. Weasley stood, staring out the window. "That's not natural." He whispered.


	4. Pirates

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **Part four! Yeah!

**Chapter Four  
**_Pirates_

"There's someone outside!" Sirius yelled, rushing in from the hallway. "And I've seen them before." He turned to Hermione. "In that picture you're always carrying around."

"My parents?" Hermione asked.

Harry could see the panic in her eyes – if her parents were here, at Grimmauld Place….it could only mean that Voldemort had indeed gone after them, that he was using the muggles as bait.

Trying to quell the sickening feeling that was developing in the pit of his stomach, Harry stood.

"Sit down, Harry." Sirius said.

"We'll deal with this." Mr. Weasley added.

Hermione was shaking, her hands at her mouth. Awkwardly, Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

**H.P.**

Her daughter should have been here, but…there was no sign of Hermione. Elizabeth clicked her tongue, staring back down at the compass. "I think it's broken, Jack." She said. "It just keeps pointing between those two houses there."

"I've been saying the darn thing's cracked for years." Jack assured, waltzing to the space between houses eleven and thirteen. He stared at it for a long while, before asking, "Could it be magic?"

A second later, his question was answered. Houses eleven and thirteen pulled apart, revealing a shabby, dark looking third house, with the number twelve on it. Jack backed up as the door swung open. Two very angry looking wizards came out onto the stoop, their wands held high.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "My name is Elizabeth Granger, I've come –"

"I know who you are." Said the redheaded wizard. "I've seen your picture."

"Then you'll let us in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not!" Said the second wizard – he was a scraggly looking man, with sunken cheeks.

"You believe me to be a trap." Elizabeth said knowingly. "I'm not one." She was thankful now that they'd come just before sundown and hadn't waited until the dead of night to show. If the wizards had seen what the moon revealed – well, it would certainly be much harder to convince them then.

"How else do you explain a couple of muggles showing up here?" The scraggly one asked. He glanced from Elizabeth to her oddball companions.

"Ask me anything you like. I'm assure you that I am indeed me, and I have come here of my own free will." Elizabeth said.

The scraggly wizard turned to the redhead. "Only Hermione could confirm…"

"Yes." The redhead disappeared, returning minutes later with her daughter.

Murmuring rose like a wave from the pirates behind Elizabeth. They had heard tale of her daughter, but never before had they seen her.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself, she smiled. "Hermione."

"Mum?" Hermione asked, shaking. "Mum."

The two wizards by Hermione's side moved closer, to protect Elizabeth's daughter from the dirty, filthy mongrels standing out in the street. Elizabeth couldn't blame them: she and her companions did indeed look like horrible vagabonds.

"Ask me something, dear. It's getting dreadfully damp out here." Elizabeth said.

Jack turned to Will, whispering, "Probably should have told her years ago."

"Yes, probably." Will agreed, as Hermione asked her mother,

"What did you get me for my tenth birthday?"

Wind blew at the trees. They shook, their emerald leaves seemingly bright against the darkening night. Elizabeth's breath quickened – they had to get inside before the moon came out.

"A new dress, and a collection of encyclopedias." She answered, licking her lips and brushing a stray curl from her face.

Hermione blushed. "And what is it that you sometimes call dad?"

"Turner." Elizabeth said. "I call him Turner when we're alone."

"Does she now?" Jack asked, elbowing Will.

"Jack." Will scolded.

"You still haven't told me why you changed your name." Jack said. He swung his arm around Will's shoulders.

"Later." Will snapped.

Hermione ran off the stoop then, to the surprise of her Wizarding friends, and hugged her mother tightly. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding the girl close.

"How…?" Hermione whispered.

"It's a long story." Elizabeth said. "One I won't mind telling once we're inside."

When they were all inside and sitting comfortably, Elizabeth told everyone the truth: how she was very old, how she'd sipped from the Fountain of Youth to stay young, how she and Will had changed their names – not just legally, but magically…at least, that's how Tia Dalma put it – so that Will could leave the Flying Dutchman – which would, since Will's name had been changed, think that the Turner who was supposed to captain it was his father, and not Will himself.

Everyone sat in silence when she finished the tale. Hermione was crying.

Elizabeth could hear Jack and Gibbs whispering behind her.

"Who does that scar head kid remind you of?" Jack asked.

"That ship's boy we had a while back." Gibbs said. "You know, the one with the messy hair."

"I remember! Nice chap, whatever happened to him?"

"Got eaten by the Kraken." Gibbs said.

A pause.

"Shame." Jack said.

"Real shame." Gibbs agreed.

"Are you saying the Fountain of Youth is real?"

Elizabeth looked to the person speaking. Hermione had introduced him earlier, as Harry Potter.

"Yes." Will said.

"Then Voldemort could –"

"No." Will said. "I assure you he could not."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "He wants immortality, that's what he's after. The Fountain of Youth would mean a ton to him…if it's out there, he won't stop until he's found it – it doesn't matter how hard it is!"

"He won't find it." Will said.

"Why not?" Harry repeated.

Will glanced back at Jack, glaring. "It had a little _accident_."

"Which wasn't my fault!" Jack interrupted, holding up his finger.

The rest of the pirates glared at him. A few of them even moved forward, their swords held high. Elizabeth sniggered.

"An accident?" Harry said.

"Let's just say that the fountain is now destroyed, it's water gone." Will said.

"Well…_almost_." Jack said.

Everyone turned to him.

Jack scuttled behind Gibbs, looking uncertainly at the rest of them. He grinned a little – but promptly stopped when he saw Elizabeth's glare.

"What do you mean, _almost_?" Will asked.

"I saved some, in a little jar, you know, to sell." Jack said. "Nice fellow bought it a while back."

"W_hat _nice fellow?" Harry snapped.

"Don't you go raising your tone with me boy!"

"JACK!" Will said. "I'd like to know that as well."

"Don't know his name."

"If he didn't use it on himself…." Elizabeth whispered. "He could give it to Voldemort."

"Well we can't be havin' that." Barbossa muttered, feeding his monkey a bit of scrap pie.

"When did you sell it?" Will questioned.

"About two weeks before I came to see the two of you." Jack said.

"Then there might still be time to find it." Elizabeth concluded. "But we must work quickly."


	5. Motherly

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **Here's part five.

**Chapter Five  
**_Motherly_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning into her room.

She was lying on her bed, cradling the picture of her parents. "I never knew." She whispered. "I never knew any of it."

Harry walked over and sat down next to her. "They wanted your life to be normal."

"I don't even really know what it means…I feel like any minute I'm going to wake from a dream. But it's real, isn't it? How come you're not more surprised."

Harry shrugged. "I never knew your parents, I guess…I mean…after everything that I've learned in the Wizarding World, everything that's happened…I don't think there's much that could surprise me now."

"I don't think I'm as frazzled as I should be." Hermione said, setting the photo on her nightstand and looking at Harry. "It's like, now that I know the truth there are little things that pop out at me, memories that now fit, that make sense when they didn't before. It almost makes it easier. Like I should have expected it."

"Memories?"

Hermione nodded. "One year, this drunken man came to our house demanding to talk with Queen Turner. He_ must_ have been a pirate." She paused. "It's kind of nice, knowing this. It's like, I fit in better with my family. I know where I get this love for adventure now. It's been in my blood this entire time!"

"Hey."

Both Hermione and Harry turned, Ron was standing in the doorway. When he had their attention, he said, "Mum thinks we should all get some rest."

"Do they know who might have bought the Fountain water from Jack?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno."

Harry stood and went to the door, nodding to Hermione as he left. He and Ron started upstairs, to go to their room – but on the landing, Harry stopped. A group of people were gathered in front of the door, looking battle hardened. He glared.

"Come on."

Grabbing Ron, he raced down the stairs.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked, when she saw him. "To bed with you, now."

"You're leaving. You know who has the water and you're leaving to find him, aren't you?" Harry demanded.

Ron hung behind, looking cross but accepting. Harry however, could not accept this – they weren't going to go without him! He'd been cooped up in Grimmauld place for too long. Harry wanted revenge. He wanted to do something that would hurt Voldemort.

To his surprise, it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Weasley who spoke next, but Hermione's mother, Elizabeth.

"Yes. We are." She said softly, adjusting the rapier at her waist.

"But – but you're _muggles_!" Ron said incredulously. "How can you possibly fight a Death Eater?"

Elizabeth raised a slender eyebrow, but didn't seem to think Ron's question good enough to get a reply.

"I'm coming." Harry said.

"No." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Go to bed, Harry. This is Or-"

"I don't care if it's Order business! I'm helping fight Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

The monkey on Barbossa's shoulder shrieked and jumped from the pirate's arm, to a chandelier just above them. The crystal light fixture swayed, jingling merrily.

"Now look what ye've done." Barbossa barked. "Com' here, Jack."

"Jack?" Ron asked. "Isn't that his name?" He pointed to Captain Sparrow, who was glaring at Barbossa.

"Yes." Barbossa said. "We named the monkey _Jack_, after our Captain." He sneered, revealing a row of yellow teeth.

Ron winced.

"Let's let the boy come along." Said a portly fellow by Jack's elbow. Harry recognized him as Mr. Gibbs, who Elizabeth had introduced earlier.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley wailed. "I don't know how you raised Hermione, Mrs. Granger, but I will not allow my son or Harry to –"

Elizabeth cocked her head, staring intently at Harry. He'd never been looked at like that before – as if she were seeing into his very soul. Vaguely, he wondered how Hermione could stand it, having a mother who could dish out a look like that.

"Yes. He should come." She whispered.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "I will not have it. What good will something like that do?"

"It'll give 'im closure. Goodness knows he's probably got all sorts of pent up rage." Gibbs said, adjusting one of his shirt sleeves.

"I agree." Jack – the pirate, not the monkey – said. "Besides, it's probably not going to be all that dangerous. And if it is, we can handle it."

Will nodded his approval. "I know that feeling – that need to have revenge, and to fight for family and friend. I would not let anything stand between me and victory when I was faced with a similar situation – I doubt Harry will now."

"Yes, me too." Elizabeth said. "And I was only two years older than Harry. It's not that terrible a stretch."

"Good, let's go then." Jack said, pulling the door open.

Mrs. Weasley sputtered, clutching tightly to Harry's arm. "I will not allow it!"

"But you're not Harry's guardian." Sirius said. "Go on, Harry."

"You're just angry you can't go. You can't live through Harry – stop getting your thrills from his life." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "He's a fifteen-year-old boy and you're about to send him off with a herd of…of…_pirates_."

"I'm going, too." Ron said. "And I'll be Hermione'll want –"

Mrs. Weasley sneered. "Yes, what about Hermione? You'll let Harry go with you, but I wonder if you'll risk your daughter's life the same way?"

It had obviously never occurred to Elizabeth that Hermione would want to come. But just as Mrs. Weasley finished speaking, Hermione appeared on the landing, staring down at everyone.

"I _would_ like to come." She said.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances, before nodding.  
"Stay close, dear." Elizabeth said, as Hermione joined them.

"Well, well, Ron's not going!"

"You can't expect me to just sit here when Harry and Hermione are out risking their lives!" Ron yelled. He stormed past his mother and out the door, before she could say another word.

"I'll watch out for him, Molly." Mr. Weasley said, exiting the house as well.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the Grangers as everyone filed out of the house and down the road. It was a dark, moonless night.

They traveled to Diagon Alley. Harry thought they might go down Knockturn Alley next, but they didn't. Instead, they traveled to a small dirt road just off of the main alleyway. A dusty old wood sign hanging form a lamppost marked it _Bay Street_.

Everything on Bay Street was overgrown – from the knotted bushes, to the tall, gloomy trees and the small, purple flowers that seemed to shudder beneath the night sky. Far off in the distance, Harry could see a hut – it was ramshackle, teetering wearily.

When they got closer, Harry lit his wand, to see his surroundings better. The hut was an old shop; dust covered the front window, where a sale sign said: _Offer Ends July 31__st__, 1756_. Beneath the sign, sitting on a stool covered with an old white, lacey rag, was a jar filled with seeds. Some of them had sprouted, and thing vines snaked out of the jar and around the stool's feet.

Jack went the door and peered inside, sniffing. "Smells like…eck."

Cautiously, Mr. Weasley opened the door with his wand.

The inside of the house was as abandoned as the outside. Candle sconces lined the high, dark walls – which were adorned with floral, cream-colored wallpaper. They crept through the entrance hall to a room at the back, where, on a desk littered with old papers and jars filled with bubbling potions, Harry spotted a clear glass jug with a gold stopper that was filled with some sort of shifting, translucent water.

"There it is." Jack whispered, pointing to the gold-stopped jug.

Just as he stepped forward to grab it, three figures appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by loud pops. They wore dark cloaks and masks: Harry would have recognized them anywhere, they were Death Eaters.

Shouting, he pulled Ron and Hermione to the ground. Three green blasts of light hit the wall where they'd been standing. A fourth jetted by them, to the Elizabeth and Will. Hermione screamed as one of the blasts hit her mother.

Elizabeth Granger toppled backward, a pained expression on her face.

Harry roared. He'd promised Hermione he wouldn't let that happen! He looked over at Will, ready to protect him should anything happen – but instead of seeing a grieving husband, he saw an amused one.


	6. War in a Room

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **Part six! Yeah!

**Chapter Six  
**_War in a Room_

"Will reached down and helped Elizabeth to her feet.

She was alive.

Harry's jaw dropped.

The Death Eaters didn't seem to notice, so intent on the battle were they. Harry dodged another blast and threw himself into the fight – Elizabeth might not be able to die, but he knew Mr. Weasley and the other members of the Order were mortal enough.

Just as he was about to help Mr. Weasley out of a particularly dangerous situation – five more Death Eaters had arrived and cornered him against a wall along with Kingsley and another auror Harry'd never met before – one of the original three Death Eaters grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to the ground.

He yelled as his head hit the side of a table. Stars sparkled, and he felt his hand release his wand. It rolled away, beneath the feet of a cackling pirate and the Death Eater unfortunate enough to be pared with him. It seemed none of the pirates could die – in fact, magic didn't seem to have much of an effect at all.

There was only one Death Eater who had caught on: Malfoy. Lucius had abandoned his wand for an old sword that had been hanging on the wall. He was currently in rounds with Jack – they were both equally good swordsmen. Harry watched them – lunge, parry, lunge – he knew, in the back of his mind, that he should be doing something…running, perhaps. But his mind was too foggy to focus.

Lucius roared, bringing his sword down on Jack's arm. The pirate howled and backed up, nursing the wound. Before Lucius could cut again, Mr. Gibbs intervened, yelling expletives as he rushed forward, plowing Lucius over.

A shadow passed over Harry's face, and suddenly everything snapped back. The fog lifted, and he scrambled, clawing after his wand. Someone had their hands on his robes, however, and he couldn't get far enough. Harry was lifted off of his feet and flung against the wall. Once again, his head took the brunt of the attack. He yelled, falling to his knees.

The Death Eater above him sneered. "Won't my Lord be proud when he sees what I have brought." He lowered his wand, so that it pressed painfully into Harry's neck. His lips parted, and Harry knew what spell was forming on them: but the Death Eater never got the chance to say anything, because someone hit him hard over the head. As his unconscious body toppled sideways, Harry saw Ron, standing with a large pot. Harry gave him an odd look.

Ron shrugged. "I panicked and couldn't think of a spell."

"Thanks." Harry whispered, as Ron helped him to his feet.

A Death Eater flew by them then, hit with a spell from Mr. Weasley's wand. The body crashed into the wall, bringing down a large string of paintings hung on a line in front of the window. They crashed to the floor, sending shards of wood everywhere.

Ron looked like he wanted to join the fray again, but Harry shook his head.

"We have to find that bottle!"

They glanced quickly at the desk – but it'd been moved.

Harry started to panic. What if one of the Death Eaters had already brought it to Voldemort? He couldn't imagine what he would do if Voldemort became immortal – it would be horrible!

But then he saw it, clutched tightly in Lucius' right hand. The elder Malfoy was still battling Jack – neither seemed to be able to get an upper hand. Harry bent down and fetched his wand, then grabbed Ron and ran over, dodging attacks as he went.

When he got close enough, Harry shouted, "_Stupefy_!" And waved his wand at Lucius.

He thought he'd missed, but then Lucius' body went rigid. Jack didn't waste time in taking advantage – he knocked the sword from Lucius' hands, the dove his own blade deep into the Death Eater's side.

Harry grabbed the jug from Lucius' hand. "Got it." He said, turning to Ron.

Behind his friend, Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger fighting – they were like dancers: fluid, confident, brilliant.

More of the Death Eaters had abandoned wands for traditional weapons now, and the clang of metal on metal filled the room.

**H.P.**

Elizabeth Granger turned, parrying a Death Eater's attack. Several feet ahead, she saw Harry Potter holding the jug of Fountain water. Breathing a sigh of relief, she lunged forward, digging her sword into the side of her opponent. The man screamed and toppled – she didn't wait for him to hit the ground, but moved on, her blade flashing.

Hermione and Will were by her side. Her daughter's comprehension of spellwork was fantastic – she made a note to tell Hermione later. Will's swordsmanship however, had gotten slightly lax. He was still good – brilliant, by normal standards. But Elizabeth could tell, each time he dove or lunged, that he wasn't what he used to be.

Jack could tell, too.

She could see the jokes forming.

Gibbs wasn't much of a swordsman to begin with, and his attacks consisted of a couple of drunken slurs and then a blunt object swung to his opponent's head. She waltzed by him as an attacker drove her back, his big club nipping at her smaller sword. She dodged, and his club smashed into the desk, splitting it into two pieces.

One of the larger pieces flew by her, scratching her cheek and – to her utter horror – smashed into Harry Potter's back. He cried out, falling forward, the jug rolling from his hands. Elizabeth watched it move through the fighting, teeter at the edge of the room, and then disappear from view as it rolled down a flight of stairs.

She stared at Potter, then at where the jug had gone, unsure of what to do. Finally, she rushed passed her daughter's fallen friend, pushing her way through the crowd. No one paid her much mind.

**H.P.**

Hermione screamed as Harry fell. She raced forward, dropping to her knees beside him. He was unconscious, blood leaking from a welt on his back. Ron was mumbling something about not seeing the wood coming. Jack stood over them, his face much paler than before.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, to be heard over the din. "Harry!"

"He's fine. Just a bit beaten." Jack said, coming to kneel beside them. He tore the pink and white sash from his waist and began wrapping it around Harry's wound.

"There's a spell for wounds like this…it's…it's…I don't know!" Hermione grabbed her hair, trying to think. She couldn't come up with it.


	7. Everything’s Normal

**Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth  
By NiennaC**

**Author's Note: **And the finale is here! Yes, it's the end. I'm going to be busy for a while, so I wanted to get the chapters posted so you wouldn't have to wait to read it. I'll post the remaining chapters of Immortal tomorrow - for people who are reading that one, too.

**Chapter Seven  
**_Everything's Normal_

"The stairs led to a dank basement, with a foot of water coating the floor. She waded through it, her eyes set on the tiny jug floating merrily along, it's gold stopper glittering beneath the soft candlelight.

Cold waves battered Elizabeth's legs as she moved slowly along, teeth chattering. Reaching forward, she grabbed the jug. It was warm to the touch, the fancy liquid inside glittering.

She could hear the fighting ragging on above her. Elizabeth stuffed the jug into her coat pocket, then held her sword aloft, prepared to the fight some more…but by the time she got back up the stairs, the Death Eaters had surrendered.

Mr. Weasley was sitting near the door, holding Harry Potter in his arms.

Elizabeth felt terribly guilty – but at least, the boy was still breathing.

**H.P.**

**Nine Hours Later, Back at Grimmauld Place **

Harry groaned, blinking. He was lying in a warm bed, the covers tucked tight around his chin. There was weight – someone was sitting next to him. When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he realized that it was Hermione and Ron.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried.

"We thought you'd died, mate." Ron whispered. He was unusually pale, making his bright red hair and freckles stick out even more.

"The Fountain water!" Harry snapped suddenly.

Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulders, keeping him still. "It's fine. We've got it, it's safe."

The painting at the far end of the room coughed, Harry stared dully at it, until Hermione said, "The water's been dumped."

"Yeah, that tree in the backyard's going to live forever now." Ron joked.

"Who was the man who bought it from Jack? How did the Death Eaters know –"

Hermione held up her hand. "From what everyone's been saying, he was a Death Eater to begin with – this man who bought the water from Jack. But, he had his…_misgivings_ about giving it to Voldemort. When he saw us coming to get him though, he decided it was best to have his…associates to help."

"He called the Death Eaters to the house." Ron continued.

"How come your mother…" Harry trailed off. "I saw her get hit."

"I know." Hermione said. "She has this coin, this token, it's from a treasure of…ah, I think Cortez. It's got a spell on it. If you take a piece, you're doomed to live as one of the undead until all the pieces are put back." She paused. "They've done that now, and mum and dad are back to…normal, I guess. I don't really know what normal is for them now."

"It's a lot to take in." Harry agreed. "I'm sure."

"But it's nice, too. I've learned a lot from them, things I didn't think my parents could ever teach me."

"My mum was ready to rip yours though." Ron said. "When she saw Harry."

"But you're fine, Harry." Hermione insisted.

"I know." Harry said.

They were silent for a long time, then Ron said, "Train's tomorrow."

"School." Harry said.

"It's weird, after all this, to be going back to school." Hermione said. "Mum and dad are going to stay here and help with the Order."

"I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will love that." Harry laughed.

"Well, I think she can get along alright with Elizabeth and Will." Ron said. "Soon as she can forgive them for putting us in all this danger – but that Jack fellow…I dunno. I think she may murder him in his sleep – they're going at each other ever other minute."

"My mum's the same way with him." Hermione said.

"Well…here's to another year." Ron said, leaning back on the bed.

"Another year." Harry repeated.

THE END.


End file.
